Genican Survivor
Genican Survivor is a version of Survivor in Genica. Season 6: Sharkland I have basically forgotten the results for previous seasons, so I'm just going to start here. This season, the contestants will compete in Sharkland. For jury votes, see the below graph. A * means that they were voted out using the idol. A ** means that there was a tie and this person lost the tiebreaker N/V stands for no vote COLOR KEY: ORANGE: Chuwu MAGENTA: Sutzu EPISODE 1: Kelly found an immunity idol, Jacob was voted out for his lack of work, Bobby was voted out for being too strategic. EPISODE 2: Kevyn found an immunity idol, Kevyn was blindsided by his alliance, Kelly and Marilynda, so they could get his immunity idol EPISODE 3: Kelly found another immunity idol, Marilynda and Kelly, being the next to go, used their idols to vote out Tariq. EPISODE 4: Joey fell ill due to a non-contagious disease, but Leah was voted out for suggesting to vote out Lisa, although she abandoned her plan. EPISODE 5: Talia was voted out for her hostility to Marilynda and Kelly. EPISODE 6: Ben was voted out for trying to hard to save himself. EPISODE 7: Joey won immunity, Karen was voted out because she was good at convincing others. EPISODE 8: Lisa won immuntiy. Karim got 4 votes for being too nice, Marilynda got 4 votes because the former Sutzu knew she would be the easiest to eliminate in a tiebreaker out of the 4 former Chuwu members. EPISODE 9: Lisa won immunity, Jeanne was voted out for being a threat EPISODE 10: Lisa won immunity, it was the last week to play idols, so Veronica came up with a plan. Since Joey Phabulous and Amu had joined Kelly's alliance, she joined Karim and Lisa's alliance, and asked Kelly to play the idol, even though she did not need it. Karim, being great at making fire, could beat anyone in a tiebreaker, EXCEPT Joey Phabulous. The newly formed alliance of Veronica, Karim and Lisa wanted Joey Phabulous out, so Veronica gave Karim the idol. Joey Phabulous was blindsided. CONTESTANT DESCRIPTIONS (by alphabetical order) Amu is an extremely creative artist. Ben is a caring, intelligent person. Bobby is a manipulative, villainous person. Jacob is your average Joe. Jeanne is a very down to earth person. Joey "Joey Phabulous" is a very quirky person, and he is very likeable. Karen is a kind, yet assertive woman. Karim is extremely nice-- In fact, he is the nicest person in Genican Survivor history. Kelly is a very intelligent woman who knows how to get her way. Kevyn is a very fun person. Leah is a girly girl. Lisa is the strongest person in Genican Survivor history (she is an olympic class athlete)... She once held strong while holding 280 pounds!! Marilynda is girly, yet kind of tomboyish in a way. Talia is a very emotional person. Tariq is a guy's guy with a sensitive side. Veronica is a very calm and collected woman. Category:Reality TV